


Destiny Pentober Day 25 - Pyramid (Contact Part I)

by Legacy_Fireteam



Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [25]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Europa, Festival of the Lost (Destiny), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam
Summary: Aporia touches down on Europa.
Relationships: Original Guardian & Original Ghost
Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950664





	Destiny Pentober Day 25 - Pyramid (Contact Part I)

# Pyramid (Contact Part I)

###  _Written by Advocate_

Europa. A moon in the orbit of Jupiter. The last time I heard of Europa it was under the control of the Fallen. Otherwise I am completely unaware of what happened there.

Knowing of the return of the Darkness, I decided to plan my countermeasures against it. Not many people know the full power of the Pyramids. Zavala, Sloane and Asher Mir are fools for trying to take it down head-on. It’s an easy way to get yourself killed.

“Ayra, what are your scans of this moon?”

“Nothing much….just a Fallen Ketch and what seems to be some sort of research facility..”

“In what direction are your scans showing the facility?”

“Head east. That’ll be the closest branch of the complex.”

“We’re going to start there. Stay by my side, and remain hidden. I won’t have you ending up like Sundance.”

The wind is freezing, brutal. I can barely see anything in front of me. Hopefully I’ll be able to find something that will give me an advantage hidden somewhere in this facility.

Barely fifteen minutes have passed, blown by with the wind into the white. I see the logo of Clovis Bray and duck into a door, dim lights tracing the edge of an entryway I hadn't known was there. Alright, let’s get started. I’ll head deeper in, see what research has been left in the husks of these computers.

Hold on, I see something in there. Looks to be Fallen, likely the same group as the ones who own that Ketch. Sneak up on them, take them out, keep moving. 

I snap the neck of the Dreg, quickly and quietly. No mess, no noise, not a problem. The Vandal earns a knife in the back, my hand fast over his mouth with a crushing pressure and the gentle  _ crack _ of an Ether respirator. Next targets, if any, still unaware of my location. Let’s find the nearest computer, try and extract some data while I still have time.

This computer looks to be mostly intact.

“Ayra, see what you can get from this. I’m going to sweep the area, check for any remaining hostiles.”

I leave the Ghost behind and walk back over to the two Fallen corpses I left. These two aren’t right. The stench of the Darkness is all over them. Even in death I can smell it. I don’t recognize their House...looks to be newly formed. No time to waste with them. Going to look for more. I think the Pyramids must plan to manipulate the Fallen into a faction of puppets, pawns of their will and an extension of their power. 

I crouch to my knees and am wrapped in shadow the second I hear movement. The noise comes closer, more Fallen chatter and….slap rifle fire? I didn’t see any Vex terraforming above. They don’t look to have invaded this planet visibly….wait a minute. These two Fallen are even stranger. The Darkness is in their veins, and they reek of corruption. I should observe their battle against these Vex; see what they might be hiding. Quickly and quietly…

This one is especially different. He is a tangle of wires, a massive piece of machinery on his back looking to be connected to dozens of devices and what seems to be a brand of explosives. The second one has even more tubes around him, built like a tower and wearing a helmet adorned with massive, powerful spikes. These Vex are also a different form of...Harpy, it seems? Might be some new idea the Network has devised, a Gorgon with legs perhaps. Possibly a suicide bomber based on the tactics of aggresive diving it appears to be utilizing. Very strange indeed.

The Fallen with the machinery has done nothing, but I watched the second freeze the Vex in place with a single slam of his fist against the ground. The power they wield is Darkness, pure and simple, derived from its power and vicious in its execution of the two Vex units. Shards of ice and obsidian shatter across my vision. These abominations of the Dark should die right here, right now, but I can’t do that. Not yet, and not alone. Retreat is the only option for now. Hopefully I will find out more regarding these new House leaders later, but for now I have to make it back to Ayra. Perhaps she has found something useful on that console…


End file.
